


Wetdream

by logiewankenobi



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [2]
Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos dry humping in his sleep, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logiewankenobi/pseuds/logiewankenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Kendall didn't have a problem sharing a bed with Carlos. It was cute in a way. But no with him dry humping him in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wetdream

Carlos is the one that is always slow on the get up. Yeah, he tells jokes like the others, hell, he sometimes tells the most perverted jokes any of them have heard, but when it actually comes to sex he doesn't seem to process.  
He'll make a movement or a gesture and have the most innocent look on his face and have no idea what he did and the others are just sitting there trying to figure out if it was on purpose or he honestly had no idea he did it.  
So, what seemed like an innocent moment was anything but.  
Carlos was a cuddler, the guys are were touchy feely with each other, almost close, but Carlos was like a spider monkey. He almost slept with one of the guys every night, arms wrapped around them and legs too if he could.  
That's how he was now, cuddled against Kendall, who he had deemed his snuggle buddy the night before, head on his chest and arms tight around him. Kendall had his arms around him as well, more of a habit than anything else.  
He was only half away, debating if he should wake Carlos and get him to let him go so he could get started with the day, but each morning he had Carlos he wanted to stay in bed.  
It was fine, until he felt something.  
He opened his eyes more and looked at Carlos who had his eyebrows scrunched up and mouth opened slightly.  
And he was moving his hips a bit. Against Kendall.  
"....unh..."  
"...Carlos?"  
Carlos didn't answer, just kept doing what he was doing, completely asleep.  
".....um...Carlos....",he couldn't do anything to stop him. He knew Logan had slept with Camille, James had slept with a lot of girls, and Kendall had slept with Jo, but he didn't think that Carlos had slept with anyone. He couldn't see Carlos having sex, with anyone. So it was weird knowing the boy was asleep, basically humping him.  
He groaned, he really needed to have a talk with him when he woke up. Which he hoped was soon.


End file.
